mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 8
24th August, 2005 'CARCERE FAMILY ABANDON JAIL TAKEOVER' The Carcere family made a dramatic turnaround yesterday when they publicly announced that they were disbanding and abandoning the plans for prison domination. The small group, numbering no more than a dozen, had planned to extort protection money from the gang leaders in return for protecting their gang members in jail. Any leaders who did not pay up would have found themselves and their members in danger of being shanked while inside. The bold plan was laid out and reported in Monday’s Gazette. Following on from the report, little was heard about the plan until the shock announcement yesterday. The private negotiations between the Carcere family and the other bosses appear to have broken down with the bosses refusing to pay. The claim from the Carcere’s was they did not wish to start a war and kill a lot of the bosses. It is as yet unclear as to whether the Carcere family has already disbanded, or whether that is still happening. We will bring you more news on the matter as we have it. 'MOB ECONOMY' Pearls of Wisdom By: Manelli ECONOMY. IT'S one of those dirty words that no one likes. Either it carries with it the stigma of cheapness of purchase, or perhaps the pestering of folks who are undoubtedly older than you telling you to save up and hoard your money. Sometimes you just step back, and think about how "the economy" works, trying to get your mind around the endless transfers of money, and maybe even worrying that someday it just might not work. These are tough times for anyone to live. Sweeping economic reforms after the First World War as well as the liberal ideology starting to grow means gruelling hours for pittance, while inflation rides that roller coaster, meaning that you cannot be certain of anything having any sort of value. The stock markets drive like a heavy goods truck on a cliff, wheels slipping and sliding while onlookers worry and those driving it are terrified for their lives as they dash about in pinstripe suits through Stock Exchanges the world over. But what are the monetary concerns for you and I? Well, it is certain that there is enough money greasing the economic machine, and the liquidity is good. By that I mean that money changes hands very quickly---a by-product of the increasingly cash-oriented society we live in. It's recommended to carry cash around, as well; the interest rates are pitiful, and you never know when you might get a visit from an old friend or "business associate" who insists on dealing in cash. Perhaps a stockpile in the bank would be good for a rainy day, when three thugs mug you one after the other, and then the cops pick you up on a trumped-up charge and take your piece, your cash and your dignity. "Investments" need to be dealt with quickly. They are not very liquid (that is, you can't go down to a shop and buy a ciabatta with shares), and so not brilliant for holding on to. So the advice is, get rid of your stash as quickly as possible. But it is surprising how quickly investments can snowball. One day you'll be picking pills out of the mud on the street to sell for a few dimes, and the next you'll be operating van networks criss-crossing the United States. The average Joe on the street has an influence on the economy, too; putting bar owners, bookies, and each other (via a little sticky-fingered wallet pickup) in the money means that interest rates can be kept low, making borrowing cheap and therefore expenditure low. This is the reason we see lots of bars bedecked in brightness and fine crystal ware, as increasingly capital becomes more and more available. Trade is booming, and prices are, for the moment, staying low. Gas prices may not be (see Issue 5) but train prices seem to be fine. And I'll raise a fine crystal glass in toast to that. 'CONSPIRACY THEORIES' By: Taxi_Driver Well, it’s nice to be back drivin’ these streets again. I went off on vacation down to Mexico, and some bum tried to use my cab to smuggle drugs. I ended up in the slammer for a short time till I could find a good enough lawyer to get me out. It cost me a bit, so I’ll probably be doin’ the cab thing a bit longer. Where did you say you was goin’? Ah right. Won’t take long. I know these streets like the back of my hand. Anyways, it seemed like I missed a big party recently, with that hen night that Zadie had. I hear it was some shindig with strippers and even men gate crashing and getting in on the act. Someone told me she was the life and soul of the party, and to be honest with ya pal, I can believe it. I’ve hear all sorts of stories about her and I ain’t been back more than a couple of days. I even hear she went back to some guy’s room and… well I didn’t ask no more, know what I mean? Anyways, she was supposed to be marrying that NOODLES guy, engaged and everythin’ doin’ whatever she was doin’ with that other guy, and all the rest of it at her party. No wonder he pulled out. I mean, the guy is no charmer, but it’s not going to do his reputation any good havin’ been engaged to her. Sayin’ that, I hear he’s been a bit loud on the reputation as well. I mean, I can remember his Granddaddy travellin’ around in the back of my cab, and NOODLES certainly has his ego. It must be a family thing that none of them can just be mediocre, but have to be better than everyone else. OK, I drive a taxi, but it don’t make me less of a person. Know what I mean? I keep my nose clean and try to keep out of trouble. I don’t want to be back in prison now, no way. Talkin of the prisons, did ya hear about that gang in there wanted to rule the pen? They were gonna get protection money off all the bosses and shank anyone that didn’t pay. I hear the bosses were all against it, and last I heard on the street, the guy fronting the operation was disbanding his little gang and slipping back into anonymity. Now, if you follow me here, if he can make that much cash makin people pay for protection, you think he’s gonna stop? I dunno if I believe all that disbanding talk, so I’ll wait and see what happens next. Anyway, here you are. That will be five bucks please. The conversation is free. Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact Tallulah, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand. ' 'THE CHANGING FACE OF OUR LEADERS Comment By: WireRope There has been a lot of talk on the streets and in the bars about how the Mafia world has entered a new, more prosperous age, where the street bosses are not all about wiping out other gangs, and the streets are safer. I wanted to find out how true this was so spoke to three street bosses’. The following statements are their full, unedited replies to my questions on their goals and ambitions and opinions on crime. The first street boss I interviewed was SamTheAmericanTeddyBear and here is what he said: “Well the crews main goals is to basically do their best and to help fellow mafia players whether they are in my crew or no: To treat people with respect and not to lower themselves to the same levels as random muggers and whackers: To be honest I have no problem with muggers, whackers and other criminals until they attack me or my family.... then they would have my normal docile self turn into a crazy gunman :)” I then spoke to Red_Rabbit: “1. My goals and ambitions: I am a MadeMan hopeful, just as all the others SBs are. I’m sorry but I cannot give you my status on getting there though. I plan on keeping a good eye on LA alongside a few other friend SBs. I do not plan to take over LA myself though... Just yet. 2. My opinion on crime recently: There have been quite a few muggers recently. I even had my own evil clone impostor, Red_Rabbit2: Nothing out of control though. 3. I would like to say this, I recently heard of the Carcere family: The self-proclaimed ruler of the jails. I think it is a fair business move, but I don't think many SBs will go along with it. Can they stop a mid-air shank with their mind? I didn't think so. I hope they don't cause too much trouble. I have yet to speak to salvator_Gravano...” Finally I spoke to the veteran Revelation: “My gang has made a return, hoping to turn the Tanzini name into a made family once again. All of my family members have been made or been given higher honours than that. I wish to achieve what they did not only for me, but for my family. We are here to bring back some sort of respect to the streets. We aren't here to bully, but when pushed we will retaliate. I have killed many random muggers and wackers simply because they are simply felons who seem to think there is nothing better to do. We are here to make a difference, but we are also here to get ahead. Our name will continue to grow, but it cannot grow just through me it takes a strong family for that and without my gang I would be nothing. Criminals? I’m a criminal, what else is there too it? I believe in crime being organized and keeping the death to a bare minimum. There is a difference between what I do and what a random killer or mugger does. I am here to profit for myself and my gang, friends, family whatever you want to call it. While they are here to simply gain for themselves. They give nothing back to the community except for a bad reputation for our streets. I would like everyone to know myself as well as Boo Diggins is recruiting. We are opening our doors to people of all kinds and any pasts. We don't simply recruit and then ignore, we are not simply a gang, but a family. I pride myself on talking to anyone and everyone I can as time permits while others walk around ignoring their members and simply use them when it suits them. Family is family ya know? If you lost everything in a single night, do you know who would be there for you? Your family would, because you were there for them”. While all three show various viewpoints, I think it is clear to see that all three agree on certain aspects. Firstly, and somewhat obviously, all the street bosses are looking for some sort of personal gain, be it financially or socially. However, more importantly all three have a no tolerance policy towards nuisance criminals, although they all have different ways of dealing with it. This shows a marked change from the olden days, where crews, both underground and established, existed purely to cause trouble and start gang wars, with little opposition from other crews who didn’t want to get involved if it was a risk to them. These interviews, although only from three of the many bosses that exist at the moment show what I feel to be the current opinion of most people on the streets. It is a promising start to establishing a prosperous community, but as with all situations, a time will surely come when the morality and respectability of these upstanding lords of the streets will be tested to its limits. Only then will we see the true nature of selflessness held by each of our street bosses. But I think it is fair to say that, compared to our past, this is a good age to be alive in the Mafia world. 'WE HEAR THAT…' Gossip column by: Trixie ...Ladies Sewing Circle and Terrorist Society's plans of world domination are back on track. Talk of claiming cities, and Woolly Weapons of destruction have been flowing about. ...Randle Is currently for trade. Red Bow included. Not to be confused with Randal, or Randall. Pocket lint not accepted. … NOODLES has cancelled his suit hire for his wedding, as he and his intended have become indifferent to one another. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to Tallulah at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. ------------------------------------------------ Come to Ghost's Secret Bar Mugging Services....$150 a person and the rest will be transferred to you so come on down now mm Ghost 'REFERENCES' '''1. '''Article taken from http://pvp.a.mafia.org/gazette.php?issue=14. Browse • • • • • • •